


Safe in the closet

by MikiLei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lance, Alpha!Lance, Cute, Fluff, Heats, Lance triggers Keith’s heat, M/M, Omega Keith, Omega!Keith, Omegaverse, alpha voice, implied argument, implied sex, kinda smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiLei/pseuds/MikiLei
Summary: They get in an a fight, Lance uses his alpha voice and both think it’s their fault now.





	Safe in the closet

 

Lance instantly regretted it. It was one thing to argue with your omega about pushing his pre-heat body over the limits in training, but it was uncalled for the alpha using his aggressive alpha voice in something as petty as this.

How dare this alpha think he knew how an omega felt during his heat. They may be mates but Keith was still his own person. Keith was furious with clenched fists and loud shouts barking back at Lance, but after what the alpha had said Lance watched his mates hands relax and his knees start to wobble. The omega’s eyes clouded and started to water, dripping tears down his cheek. His breath hitches and his knees failed causing him to fall down. A sob bubbles at the back of Keith’s throat and escaped.

“Keith, I didn’t mean,” Lance tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder only to pull back after the omega flinched from the soft touch.

Lance was too afraid to make physical contact with him now. They had never been together during Keith’s heat since they were newly mated. This was the worst time to be arguing when one of them was at their physically lowest, when one of them was about to start his heat.

Lance watched Keith stand up, a false sense of hope that Keith was able to fight against his command. The omega started limping and shaking away from him. “Give me some space, okay?” Lance heard a soft sob through the mumbled words, and nodded vigorously.

“Okay.”

•

This was Keith’s worst nightmare. When the sex-ed teachers back in the garrison told them the first heat of a mated omega may probably be the strongest he didn’t really believe it until now.  
Keith limped back to his room, and reached underneath his bed. He tried to control his shaking hands while trying to grab hold of his vibrator, then slowly started to walk in the closet.

He had already made a nest in there. Clothes and blankets he stole from Lance’s room whenever Lance didn’t notice, mixed with his own items such as his hippo plushie that he got as a gift from their first date in a planet covered with exotic flowers and large sunsets.

Keith quickly unbuckled his pants and held one of Lance’s shirts into his nose. Impatient of sliding entirely out of his underwear, he adjusted his underwear to the side while bringing the vibrator against his hole. Not good enough. He pushed it and whimpered. Not good enough. He cranked up the setting to max. His whimpers turned into hard sobs when he realized this would never satiate him like it did before.

His sensitive nipples kept brushing against his shirt and decided to strip that item of clothing off, never releasing Lance’s shirt against his nose in the process.

A vibrator in his hole while only wearing a soaking cloth. Such a pathetic and desperate thing to do. Keith felt every ounce of shame in it.

He felt horrible. He didn’t deserve an alpha like Lance who only looked out for his well-being. Keith was a terrible omega who didn’t listen to the alphas around him, and that brought his own tolerant and patient alpha to the edge. Keith cried into his mate’s shirt. The closet filled with the smell of his lonesome heat and the sound of a futile vibrator.

He had decided he’s going to die here alone and wet. He deserved it.

~

It’s been three hours since Lance gave Keith some space. Being a young and naive alpha he didn’t really know what an omega needed when they were commanded. He didn’t even know what the smell or had ever seen the affects of an omega in heat was like. He had heard stories and seen adult movies but they were probably exaggerated, right?

But three hours has been so long. Shiro is Keith’s brother and he suggested just give him some time. Then again Lance left out the fact that he used his alpha voice in Keith, since Shiro would probably end up murdering the blue paladin so maybe it’s better to leave that out. Pidge and Hunk were betas they wouldn’t really know. Coran and Allura were aliens.

Lance made up his mind and knocked on Keith’s door. He called his name and heard no reply. After the third time he decided to enter. The scent hit him in a punch.

He heard the soft buzzing hum of what maybe is one of Keith’s toys in the closet. He peeked into the closet and the sight went straight to his dick.

There was his mate. Panting and lying in a pile of his clothes only in his underwear. His slick overflowing and spilling out of the one item of clothing he bothered to leave on. The omega’s clouded lazy eyes moved from the ground and stared directly into Lance’s without moving his sweaty head.

“Keith,” was all Lance could say. He scanned the nest and reached for the toy’s remote and turned it off. Keith mewled and tugged the hem of Lance’s pants as if to say ‘don’t go’

“Why didn’t you call me?” There was no judgement in Lance’s voice. Only concern.

Keith didn’t move from his lying position, but replied quiet enough for Lance to barely hear, “Because I’m a terrible omega.”

“Babe, no.” Lance sat next to Keith, and he stroked the omega’s head. Keith pressed his head against his hand wanting more contact, “You’re not a terrible omega. Sure you’re not submissive and obedient like supposedly ideal omegas are, but that’s what makes you you. And you’re perfect for me because what I want is you.”

Keith tried to hide in the shirt he stole. Wet after hours of crying into it. His voice muffled but still audible, “But before we mated you’re always after small and cute omegas and I’m afraid of you leaving me.” One of his hands reached for Lance’s hem again. His breathing becoming irregular with this thought, “I don’t what you to leave.”

“Keith, babe, no. I’m not going anywhere.” He took the hand gripping his pants and brought it to his face and kissed his knuckles. “I love you and no one, not even when you’re old and cranky, will change that. No relationship is perfect and that argument was just something we have to grow with. Don’t beat yourself up with it.”

Keith’s sniffled, “okay.” A small pause, “I love you too.”

Lance smiled and nudged the cloth away from Keith’s face, “Now can I see my beautiful mate?” The omega let his mate take his wet shirt away. Lance placed a hand on Keith’s cheek and attempted to wipe the wetness away. “There he is.” He pecked a kiss on Keith’s face. The omega’s frown turned into a small smile. Lance leaned forward again and blew a raspberry into Keith’s cheek and it brought giggles from the omega.

Keith finally moved from his side on to his back. Lance moved Keith’s sweaty hair from his face and this time gave his mate a real kiss.

When they broke apart they stared at each other with smiles on their faces. “I’m sorry I’m disagreeable.” Keith said.  
“Don’t apologies for it. It’s my fault that I didn’t consider your point of view.”

Lance removed the soaked underwear. Keith was still wet. He pulled the toy out of him and watched the hole pucker out from the release. Lance reached for the wipes and Keith flinched at the cold contact. The coolness of the cloth against his heated thighs washed off the unnecessary slick. What Keith didn’t expect was for Lance to reach for another wipe and wipe off the wetness of his anus directly. Fuck he felt like a baby. Then another stupid move. Lance wiped Keith’s small erection. The omega instantly looked up to see what he was doing and gave him a questionable look.  
“I’m cleaning all of you up, babe.” Lance’s shit eating grin.


End file.
